Fix You
by frozen trust
Summary: Cat's scared. Cat's hurt. Cat, in a way, is in love with a monster. No matter how many times Beck or Tori or any of the rest of them tell her to leave him, she just can't bring herself to do it. She needs help. He is there. He fixes her. Beck/Cat.


_**Fix You**_

**My first try at a story like this. I always have ideas like this in my head but I never have written one. So, here I am, writing this Bat story3 **

**Beck is going to treat Cat like his little sister for the first while until... well I'm not going to give it away. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Cat ran. She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. To the only person she could trust right now. She noticed that a lot of people started to stare at her. Maybe because of the speed she was running. Maybe because of her smeared mascara that was now printed on her face from crying.

As her feet pounded on the pavement, she felt a shooting pain through her ribs, from when _he _had kicked her several times. She let out quiet whimpers of pain as she ran, never stopping, in case he found her again.

She ran up to her best friend's house and pounded on the door with her small fists. She kept pounding, yelling, "TORI!"

On the other side of the door, Beck, Tori and André were working on a skit for Sikowitz's class. They all jumped when the door-pounding started, but Tori gasped when she heard Cat's terrified scream of her name. She knew what had been happening to Cat, but neither Beck nor André knew. She jumped of the couch and ran over to the door. Upon opening the door, she screamed and opened her arms for Cat, who looked terrible. Her mascara covered her pale cheeks, while, black and blue bruises circled her eyes, and nose, her lip was bleeding and her arms had several cuts _and _bruises.

Cat collapsed in Tori's arms and Tori started to cry. Cat was her best friend and it hurt Tori knowing the pain she was in.

Over on the couch, André and Beck both stood up and moved to the door, in curiosity. Due to Cat shaking in Tori's arms, they couldn't see what state she was in, so they just stood there.

Tori pulled away from Cat and started to walk, past Beck and André and to the couch. The two guys still couldn't see Cat's face.

"Sit down Cat, I'll go get a cold cloth to clean you up, okay?" Tori said, in a soft voice, after wiping her own tears. Cat nodded and sat down on the couch. Tori walked away from Cat, upstairs and into the bathroom.

After Tori left, both André and Beck screamed. What happened to Cat? Why was she covered in blood and bruises? Cat looked up to the boys after hearing their scream, tears in her eyes, and her lip quivering a little. Both boys rushed to Cat's side. Beck put his arm around her shoulders and André rubbed her arm.

"Cat… what… what happened?" André asked.

Cat just looked at him and broke down crying again and Beck pulled her closer to him and rocked her back and forth.

"Cat, you have to tell us… obviously something is wrong." Beck said into her hair.

"They… they… hit… me and…" Cat told them in her shaky voice.

"Who?" André pressed. Cat was one of his best friends and someone was hurting her. But, why? She was the sweetest thing ever, she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Alex… and his friends…" Cat cried more.

Anger flashed in both of the guys' eyes. Then, Tori came down with a wet cloth and an ice pack.

André stood up immediately, "Tori, did you know about this?"

Tori's eyes widened, "K-know about wh-what?" She _tried _to lie.

Beck turned his head to look at Tori who was slowly making her way from the stairs to the couch. "Tori, you're a terrible liar."

She sighed. "Fine. I knew."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Beck asked as he kissed Cat's red hair.

"Cat asked me to, and I promised that I wouldn't say anything." Tori sat down beside Cat and gestured for Beck to let Cat go so she could clean her up.

"Cat…?" Beck trailed off as he unwrapped his arms from her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us?"

Cat didn't say anything for a while. She just starred at the blank TV screen as Tori wiped away the mascara that was covering her pale face.

After a few minutes, she let out a shaky sigh. "Because… I never wanted to tell anybody but we were rehearsing for Sikowitz's play and…"

Tori cut in, seeing how hard it was for Cat to explain what had happened. "And Cat went missing and we needed her for her scene and Sikowitz asked me to go find her, so I went and I heard screaming and crying from inside the girls bathroom, and I walked in and Alex was… r-raping her." Tori shuddered.

"He raped you?" André asked. He looked as if he was going to punch something.

"Rapes me… he does it all the time. And sometimes he lets his _evil _friends rape me." Cat said in a small voice as Beck took the ice pack from Tori's hands and gently pressed it to Cat's eye. She shivered at the cold contact to her face.

Suddenly a loud chime came from Beck's pocket. It played over and over again while Beck tried to manoeuvre himself so he could answer his phone but keep the ice pack pressed to Cat's eye. If he was a second slower, he would have missed the call.

"Hello?" he held the phone between his cheek and his shoulder so he could use both hands to keep the ice pack from falling of Cat's face. He used one hand to hold the ice pack against her eye and he placed the other on the back of her head gently to keep the ice pack in place.

"You nearly missed my call." A dull voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm kind of in the middle of something here." Beck sighed.

"In the middle of what?" his girlfriend pressed.

"Tori, André and I are working on our skit for Sikowitz's class." He wasn't entirely lying. The skit was the reason he was at Tori's house.

"Oh…" Jade said, not overly happy that their psycho teacher put her boyfriend with her enemy. Another reason she currently felt a certain amount of hatred towards her improv teacher was that he put her in a group with the happy-go-lucky red head and the creep with the puppet. She didn't really mind Cat, in fact, Cat was one of the only two people she liked, but she was just _too happy._ But, Jade considered Cat as her best friend at Hollywood Arts.

"Yeah… um.. what did you want because-" Beck tried to shift himself on the couch without dropping the phone or the ice pack. As he had his right leg underneath him, it started feeling funny, and suddenly he couldn't feel his leg. So, he tried to move his leg from underneath him but as he did this, he accidentally pressed down on Cat's eye harder than he should have. Cat screamed in pain as the ice pack pressed on her eye. Beck's eyes widened and he immediately dropped his PearPhone and removed the ice pack.

"Beck, babe?" Jade said through the phone. "Are you still there?"

"Cat, I'm sorry. I'm really really really sorry." Beck's heart broke a little when her lip quivered and she started crying again.

"Damn, Beck we just got her to stop crying and then you go make her cry again." André said as he slapped the back of Beck's head, hard.

Beck was going to say something to André but shook it off so he could try and calm down Cat.

André kissed the top of Cat's head and took out his phone. "Wow. 45 missed calls from my grandmother. And… 75 texts. I'm gonna have to go guys, my grandma's probably freaked out."

Tori looked up at him. "What do you think it is this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe the light in her refrigerator turned on when she opened it." André shrugged. "We're gonna get this sorted out Lil' Red, okay?" Cat nodded slightly and sniffled as she tried to stop crying. André waved and left.

"Cat, I'm so sorry." Beck apologized again. Cat giggled a bit and smiled.

"Will you kiss it better, Beck?" she smiled, not as bright as she did before, but at least it was something.

"Sure." Beck gently kissed her bruised eye and then kissed the side of her head.

"BECK?"

All three teenagers jumped and looked at Beck's black phone on the ground.

"Crap." Beck muttered and lifted his phone. "Jade?"

"What the hell happened?" Jade yelled.

"Umm… nothing."

"Beck…? Tell me what happened." Jade said in a bittersweet voice.

"Babe, nothing happened. Okay? Now, I gotta go. Bye." And with those words, Beck quickly hung up, turned his phone off and quickly threw it over his shoulder. Cat followed it with her eyes as it bounced twice and landed underneath the piano.

Cat looked back at Beck and sniffled. "Why'd you throw your phone?"

"Because Jade is going to call again, and I really don't feel like talking to her right now."

Tori laughed. "Wow, even Jade's boyfriend gets annoyed at her."

Cat giggled softly and looked at Tori. "Umm… Tori, can I stay here tonight? My mom and dad are away for their anniversary and my brother is at his friend's house. And, I'm kinda scared to be home alone."

Tori hugged Cat gently, making sure she didn't hurt her. "Aww… Cat, of course. I don't want you going home anyway. In case Alex comes back."

Beck smiled. "Hey, it's Friday night, how about I go rent some movies and I'll come back and we can watch them and pig out on junk food." He looked at Tori, "if that's okay with you, of course."

"Haha, sure, go ahead. We'll get some food ready and get some blankets and pillows down."

Cat smiled. She loved her friends. They would do anything for her. And she would do anything for them.

**I hope you all liked it. :]. **


End file.
